Joke TV Series and Fake TV Series
Here's some list of Joke TV Series and Fake TV Series. Joke TV Series and Fake TV Series *Twokinds (TV series) *Housepets! (TV series) *True Tail (TV series) *FoxTrot (TV series) *Ozy and Millie (TV series) *Animal Crossing (TV series) *Bubble Bobble (TV series) *Splat the Cat (TV series) *Dogman (TV series) *Magical Cat Adventures (TV series) *Burger King presents: Honbatz! *Peep and The Big Wide World (1989 TV series) *Alvin and the Gang's all here! (TV series) *Stick Dog (TV series) *Richie Rich (2002 TV series) *Anais & Friends (TV series) (spin-off and revival to The Amazing World of Gumball) *Radical Rex (TV series) *The Kids Next Door Rulez! (spin-off to Codename: Kids Next Door) *Veggietales Rulez! (spin-off to Veggietales) *The DW Show (second spin-off to Arthur) *What's New Porkchop!? (TV series) (spin-off to Doug) (similar to Guess with Jess) *The Patakis (Spin-off to Hey Arnold!) (similar to Daria) (Notes: One of the cancelled and rejected shows) *Lupo the Butcher (TV series) *I Flintstone (spin-off and reboot to The Fintstones) *Gumball's Gang (TV series) (spin-off and revival to The Amazing World of Gumball) (similar to All Grown Up!) (Notes: takes place 2 years later, Gumball is now 14 years old, Darwin is now 12 years old and he can do like his brother/owner, Anais is now 6 years old, Richard now has a beard, Nicole was now more meanest and wearing business clothes and more Characters now grown-up and looked now.) *Calling of the Mixels (spin-off, revival and spun-off to Mixels) *Ren & Stimpy "Extreme Adult Animal Party Cartoon" (spin-off and revival to The Ren & Stimpy Show and Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"; Cartoon Network; Adult Swim) *Sniz and Fondue (TV series) (spun-off to KaBlam!) *Pizzawinners (TV series) (spin-off and revival to Breadwinners) *Jelly's Day (TV series) (spun-off to Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *Edwina the Aardvark & Friends (TV series) (spin-off, spun-off and revival to Animal Stories) *The New Johnny Bravo Show (spin-off and revival to Johnny Bravo) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (reboot) *Doug (reboot) *Johnny Bravo (reboot) *The Angry Beavers (reboot) *CatDog (reboot) *It's the Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show again! (reboot and revival to The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, produced by DHX Media and Warner Bros. Animation) *The New Saturday Supercade (reboot and revival to The Saturday Supercade) *MaisieMac and the Gang (reboot and revival to Meeow!; 2003-2006, takes place 12 years later, Maisie Mackenzie is now a teenager, Archie, Maureen & Daureene Purrdy and Lydia McSporran are also now teenagers, Tommy & Morag McTwirl is more meaner and now as thugs, Marjorie McKitty is now more meanest and wear different clothes, Granny is more nice like Lulu from Rugrats, Daddy is more big and still works at the Adventurology Department of Edinburgh University.) *Astroblast! (season 2 revival) (9 Story Media Group took over Soup2Nuts Productions) *Hey Arnold! (season 6 revival) *James the Cat (series 3 revival) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (series 2 revival) *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) (series 3 revival) *Puppydog Tales (series 2 revival) *Sergeant Stripes (series 3 revival) *Angelmouse (series 2 revival) *Meeow! (series 2 revival) *Archibald the Koala (series 3 revival) *Henry's Cat's Gang (reboot and revival to Henry's Cat) *Sooty and Friends (second animated spin-off of Sooty; 2000-2001) (Notes: Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Scampi were humans and Butch and Ramsbottom were humans too. New sidekicks and friends are Sally (Bunny), Cousin Bill (Dog), Tommy (Mice) and Rosie (Cat), also they're humans. The art-style is similar to Tom Yohe art-style on Schoolhouse Rock!.) *The All-New Wackiest Tomfoolery Show (reboot and revival to The Tomfoolery Show) *Hello Kitty's Tales from the Furry Fables (reboot and revival to Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Scooter Computer & Mr. Chips Show (spun-Off and revival to Schoolhouse Rock!) (similar to The Ollie & Moon Show) *The All-New Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Show (reboot and revival to Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (later The New Fat Albert Show and The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *The New Ben 10 and his future self; Ben 10000 (spin-off to the Ben 10 series) *The All-New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (reboot and revival to Scooby-Doo Mysteries) *The Doris Show (spin-off to Doris) (Hilary Hayton's fourth and last show) *The New Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (spin-off to The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) (fourth and last DiC Mario cartoon) *The All-New Show starring Pecola and Friends! (spin-off and revival to Pecola) *SuperTed (reboot) *The Unikitty/Teen Titans Go! Show (spin-off to Unikitty! and Teen Titans Go!) *Noonbory and the Super 8 (spin-off and revival to Noonbory and the Super 7) *The All-New Pelswick Show (reboot and revival to Pelswick) *Scout and Friends (TV series) *Mr. Bill and his pal Sooty *The All-New Adventures of Popeye and Son Hour Show (spin-off and revival to Popeye and Son) *Where's in the world is Mr. Magoo? *The Adventures of Mr. Bill *Mr. Bill Unleashed *Dylan Jones and his pet *The Tristan P. Sampson and Dylan Theodor Sampson's Great Defender of Fun Show! *Long Tail Kitty *The Aaron Show *The New Aaron Show *The Amazing Spider-Ham (TV series) *Fido Dido (TV series) *Mr. Magoo Unleashed *The New Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *The Adventures of Mio Mao (spin-off to Mio Mao) *Lizzie Mcguire: the Animated Series (animated spin-off to Lizzie Mcguire; starring the animated alter ego Lizzie McGuire) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (americanized TV series) *Samurai Pizza Cats (americanized TV series) *Puppydog Tales (americanized TV series) (revival to Puppydog Tales; 1992 TV series) *The New Adventures of Mr. Magoo *Mr. Magoo Unleashed *Unikitty 2.5 (spin-off to Unikitty!) *The Richie Rich and Casper Show *Kitty A-Cat-tck! *The Real-life Adventures of Ollie & Moon (spin-off to The Ollie & Moon Show; Ollie, Moon, Stanley, and other characters from the show being in the live-action place with some humans.) *The New Gerald Mcboing-boing Show *Unikitty's Real-life Adventures (spin-off to Unikitty!; Some characters on the show being in the live-action place with some humans.) *Unikitty's Fable Tales of Crazy (spin-off to Unikitty!) *The New Drawing Power (reboot and spin-off to Drawing Power) *Ren & Stimpy Unleashed (spin-off and revival to The Ren & Stimpy Show and Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon"; Cartoon Network; Adult Swim) *Richie Rich Unleashed *The New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show (spin-off to Ed, Edd n Eddy) *The Fable Tales from the Sailor with Popeye! *Max & Ruby's Bunny Tales (spin-off and revival to Max & Ruby) *The New Secret Show (spin-off and revival to The Secret Show) *The New Garfield and his Friends (reboot and revival to Garfield and Friends) *Roger Ramjet Unleashed (reboot, spin-off and revival to Roger Ramjet) *Cool McCool and his sidekick, Swell McSwell! *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse: the series *Super Friends, Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk too! (spin-off to Super Friends; with Bat-Mite and Mr. Mxyzptlk) *Eddy and Company (spin-off to Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pucca Unleashed (spin-off to Pucca) *Winnie the Pooh and Pucca too! *The Foxbusters Unleashed (spin-off and revival to The Foxbusters) *Festival of Family Modern Classics (reboot, revival and spin-off to Festival of Family Classics) *The New Mr. Magoo Show *Mr. Magoo's Amazing Tales *Sooty's Cool Cartoons (the USA spin-off to the Sooty franchise; similar to The Bozo Show, King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, La planète de Donkey Kong and Cartoon Planet) *Dail M for Mario Bros. *Cool McCool Unleashed (reboot, revival and spin-off to Cool McCool) *Fraidy Cat Unleashed (reboot, revival and spin-off to the 1975 TV series; Fraidy Cat; segment for one Universal Kids show) *Hamtaro (americanized TV series) *Karate Kat (Warner Bros. Animation reboot) *The Addams Family (2000 animated TV series) *Back Sreet Critters *Clerks (animated TV series; reboot) *The Cat in the Hat Show *The New Mr. Men and the Little Misses *The Elmo Show (spin-off to Sesame Street; With skits of TV shows including James the Cat, Animal Stories, Big Sister and Little Brother, Doris; 1983 TV series, Mr. Men and Little Miss; 1995 TV series, skits from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, skits from Garfield and Friends, etc.) *Polka Polka Animal Party! *Jimmy Neutron Returns! (Spin-off to The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genuis and Planet Sheen) *The Ronald McDonald Show *ZAP-ZAM! BOOM! (TV series) *The Pooh/Pucca Hour (plays some episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Pucca) *Ronald McDonald presents... McDonaldland Adventures! *Zoom Zoom to all! (reboot to Zoom 1972 TV series and Zoom 1999 TV series) *Elmo's Fun Cartoons (similar to The Bozo Show, King Koopa's Kool Kartoons, La planète de Donkey Kong and Cartoon Planet; plays shows including Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory, Doug (Season 1-4 episodes), Hey Arnold! and other Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon animation shows) *My Pet Cat Doggie! *The Little Lulu and Popeye Show *Inspector Gadget Forever (spin-off and reboot to Inspector Gadget) *Catscratch (season 2 revival) *The X's (season 2 revival) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (season 7 revival) *Clone High (season 2 revival) *Home Movies (season 5 revival) *All-star favorites with Mickey Mouse! (Disney Plus series) *Around the World with Mickey and Donald! (Disney Plus series) *Harold and the Purple Crayon (Netflix reboot series) *The New Mickey Mouse and Friends (Disney Plus series) *The New Little Lulu Show (Netflix series) *The Epic Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy! (Disney Plus series) *WHAM! CRASH! AND ZOOM! (Netflix series) *Harvey Beaks (season 3 revival) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (season 4 revival) Category:Jokes Category:Fake television shows Category:Lists